Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to an engine system including fuel injectors and diagnosing a condition of the fuel injectors based on a response in an engine operating parameter (following injecting fuel with the fuel injectors).
Discussion of Art
An engine, such as a diesel engine, may include a fuel system including a plurality of fuel injectors. In one example, one fuel injector may be coupled to each cylinder of the multi-cylinder engine. Each fuel injector may be adapted to inject a pulse of fuel into the cylinder at a different time in an engine cycle, according to a cylinder firing order of the engine. A controller of the engine may assume a uniform injector health over the life of the injector and may not distinguish between newer and older injectors. As such, fuel injection parameters of the engine may remain the same throughout a lifetime of use of the injector. However, over time, one or more of the injectors may age or become degraded (e.g., faulty) which may cause the one or more injectors to inject more or less fuel than expected (or commanded). As a result, engine emissions may increase and performance of the engine may decrease.